Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of fountains and more particularly to split-level live fire and water fountain displays (http://fountainsandfireusa.com).
Description of Related Art
Water fountains throughout history and worldwide have captured people's attention. Water fountains generally have a basin for capturing falling water and a pump to raise the water to a stand above the basin. The water is then sprayed or flows from the stand to an outer edge, and cascades down to the basin.
For nighttime display, some fountains have electrically secure lights within the basin, within the stand, or sometimes safely outside the water, to add sparkle or color to the fountain. Other fountains have fire displays walled away from the water or above the water to enhance the enjoyment of nighttime water displays.
Placing fire within the water flow won't work, so no one placed fire within the water flow—until Sean Andersen did and made it work.